Silent Royals Cult
The S''ilent Royals Cult'' is a malicious cult that believes they are the master race and seek to enslave other species. They are made up of Meduvisi whose vocal chords have been surgically removed to prevent them from speaking with the exception of their leader Shen . Beliefs The species itself comes in many shapes and sizes, but it only comes in a few colours, and a few of these colour idications make people believe that they are special. Skin colour can come in only a few different colours and shades: pure white, caucasian, dark brown, light brown and navy blue. The normal colours are, of course, the browns and peach colours (these can come in a variety of shades). However, if they have navy blue or white skin (which is extremely rare), they are considered a gift from their god, sending them an omen. If the skin is navy blue, the omen can either mean bad luck, the sky, eternal life, or a few other things. White skin means the exact opposite: good luck, Solum, the after life and spirits, and of course, a few other things. Hair colour also can represent omens and status, but the more spiritual colours and shades are more common. Spirit Walkers Spirit Walkers are another name for the meduvisi with white skin. They are believed to represent good luck, spirits of meduvisi past, beauty, confinement from outside worlds, silence, and the sky. Night Walkers Night Walkers are another name for the meduvisi with navy blue skin. They are believed to represent bad luck, eternal life, intreging personality, freedom, voices of leadership, and Solum itself (as is the term "earth" is to refer to the planet we live on, as well as a second term for "soil".) Day Walkers Sun Walkers are another name for the meduvisi that have normal skin tones (IE caucasian, African-looking persons). They are of plenty and only represent diligence, perserverance, and victory through work. The Book of Diblimien The book of Diblimien is a book, very similar to a bible, is at base, a rule book with laws and prophecies written by the first leader of the cult, Celdius MeKhluker. There is to only one copy of the book, so to keep it from deteriorating over the years, every other leader is to re-copy out the book, completely, by hand. The rules are to be commited to memory for the majority of the cult, and therefore, what is written in the pages is considered common knowlege. Practices Being that they believe they are the master race, they will seek to destory or enslave inferior species for their own gain. They will raid villages and enslave/kill members to steal their land, riches, and other valuables. The species is also famous for the fact that they surgically remove the vocal chords of all it's members a few months after their joining, which is mostly after birth. The only members who do not have their chords removed are whoever the leader of the cult is; the most notable leader being Shen Ardavi. Solis Larsic, a member of Ti'Vanna's Gang, used to be a future leader of the cult before he fled to their gang, hence his vocal chords were never removed. Location The live in the Bahamas, mon. Relations Ti'Vanna's Gang :/// Category:Organizations Category:Aggressive